Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof connector.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-065039 discloses a waterproof connector with male terminal fittings fixed to end parts of coated wires and a one-piece rubber plug mounted in a rear of a housing. The rubber plug has seal holes and each male terminal fitting is mounted into a terminal accommodation chamber of the housing by being inserted through the seal hole. With the male terminal fittings mounted in the housing, the coated wires pass through the seal holes and lips formed on the inner peripheries of the seal holes closely contact the outer peripheries of the coated wires in a liquid-tight manner.
The male terminal fitting is long and narrow in a front-rear direction and has a terminal body between front and rear ends. A long narrow tab extends forward from the terminal body, and the coated wire is fixed to a wire connecting portion at the rear of the terminal body. Axial heights of the coated wire and the seal hole substantially match to ensure sealing. However, the tab is deviated vertically from the axes of the coated wire and the seal hole due to machining reasons or the like. Thus, the lips of the seal hole may deform improperly deformed due interference of the tab when the male terminal fitting is inserted through the seal hole.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to prevent improper deformation of lips of a seal hole due to the interference of a tab.